wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deer
__notoc__ Deer belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission, thank you! “I keep on fighting. Not just for me. For everyone around me. For those little dragonets with worried parents. For those mothers and fathers who don’t want their kids to be raised alone. For those dragons who feel like they have nothing. I’m not still here because I’m fighting for me. I’m still here because I’m fighting for them.” ~Deer Deer is a young MudWing-RainWing healer, living her life in a small village between the Mud Kingdom and the Rainforest. She has an alternative version featured in Dream Saver, and is one of the main characters in the story. Appearance Deer is easily passed off as any normal dragon living in her village, but can easily be identified as a hybrid, as well. And while some of her scales change color, most stay the same at all times. Nor can one easily picture she’s fighting for her life… Her main scales are sky blue, and normally have changing swirls or speckles of turquoise or darker sky blue. These two colors always seem to be changing around her, and barely seem to stay in the same place twice. In a way, they change to her emotions. When the turquoise covers most of her scales, she’s normally very worried or sad. When the darker sky blue takes up most of her scales, she’s calm and peaceful. And when all three colors swirl together to form something like strips, she’s mad or annoyed. Deer’s underbelly is close to the same thing. The main color is purple, and it normally fades into a sunrise as it gets closer to her tail. These pink and crimson colors change a bit, too, but in different means. Normally the movement is slow, but when under a lot of stress or angry, the swirling of the colors becomes more clear. The rest of her scales cannot change color. Her horns and spikes are gray, with light brown scales on the top of her head and down her back. The rest of her scales are deer colored, possibly the cause of her name. Her underwings and frill’s main color is another shade of light brown, with the same deer brown color fading into the edges and streaking across it. These appear to almost change from day to day, but stay the same, for the most part. Her eyes are bronze, blending in with the rest of her non-changing color code. Deer has a snout like a MudWing, and the frill of a RainWing. Most of her scales resembles a MudWing’s, too, but not all of them as they give away to circles and color-changing scales. Her horns kind of curve upward a bit, though are not as curvy as most RainWing or MudWing horns. She’s about as tall as an average MudWing her age, which makes her taller than an average RainWing. Somehow, the hybrid has been able to keep her grasp on aging, and could actually pass for a really tall dragon more than three years younger than her. Deer has a build a bit similar to a MudWing’s, but is naturally thin as most RainWings are. It’s a bit obvious the hybrid is a healer by the sack of herbs she carries around with her. Each item has it’s special purpose, and she’s careful to make sure she always has enough on hand— better yet, more than enough. Otherwise, she wears nothing but a considerate smile. "My uncle doesn't believe in miracles; so I guess he never really believed in me." ~Deer Backstory Deer was born in the small village she lives in, which stands between the Mud Kingdom and the Rainforest. Her parents had both moved to that village, a MudWing mother with her sibs and a lonely RainWing father without any home anywhere else. She was told they hated each other at first; but ended up becoming mates as they grew on each other. So thus, in a small little cabin in a small little village, Deer hatched surrounded by her family, which included all of her mother’s siblings. She was the only child of the two dragons, despite the MudWing gene that said that she should have siblings. Deer grew up as any dragonet in the village did, happy and innocent, shielded by the ways of the war. She liked listening to stories from her mother’s BigWings, and playing hide-and-seek with her father and the other RainWings— not caring if it was unfair since they could camouflage. The hybrid was particularly fond of following her mother’s youngest sibling, a MudWing who had become to be known as the village healer. Deer grew a liking for wanting to save dragons’ lives, and asked him if she could be his apprentice of sorts. From then on, she woke up early in the morning to start helping out. Around that time, she was seven, and almost done with schooling. She was excited to be able to help her uncle full-time, and to learn what he could teach her. She wanted to help dragons, she wanted to save lives. And she did; with her uncle having the extra talon to fetch more ingredients and such, he was able to get to dragons sooner and save them from the death that was coming to them. She liked the feeling of helping, if making a difference in even the smallest of ways. She continued helping him for a little over three more years. Deer felt no different as she had any other day of her life, although she woke up to the tears of her mother. She remembers the heartbreaking feeling she had as she watched her mother cry, choking on her tears as she laid eyes on her only child, and asking her what was wrong. The hybrid was never ready for what her mother had told her. Her mother told her that she had something— some deadly illness that couldn’t be stopped. That, when Deer had hatched, they saw that pieces of her egg were different than the rest. Those pieces had told them that Deer would die eventually, they just didn’t know when or how until she was seven. Confused, she asked her mother what she meant. Her mother told her she was going to die soon, and Deer’s uncle has given her a few more months to make it to ten and a half. Only silence filled the area as her mother hugged her, following soon by her father in a family embrace. Deer didn’t know what she should think, or what to do. She asked her uncle why she had never known this before. He replied to her question by saying that, being born with it, Deer had grown used to what it was doing to her long before she realized it was even doing something. He said that he still needed his help, though. And she grew well aware as the months passed that he tried to keep her mind off of the bitter ending. It was a surprise to everyone as Deer lived on to be eleven, twelve, thirteen, even. All she could say was that she didn’t stop fighting, and she helped others feel like they had a fighting chance, too. Soon enough, the hybrid was known throughout the village as the dragoness who was giving hope to everyone in the village, and soon areas of Pyrrhia, as well as the village healer. Her uncle set her in charge of taking care of the sick dragons at the village with she was just a little over thirteen. Deer asked where he was going, and he smiled when he said he was moving to Possibility to share what she had done. She never quite understood how she was that important to everyone, but was happy she was giving motivation to those around her. And for two years, Deer has been making everyone she knows proud of her as she worked hard to save the lives of the dragons in the village. Although she was one dragon, she helped as many—if not more— than her uncle had in his time there. She was praised. And on the rare occasion someone did die under her care, she never really forgave herself but everyone else around her had. Deer still feels no effects of her sickness, putting off anything she does feel as just working so hard. Though, most of the time, she’s too busy worrying about someone else to even start to consider her own problems. And sometimes, she goes and visits her uncle at Possibility, though not as often as she’d like, being a hybrid and having so much responsibility back at the village. She’s even starting to consider a family life, or starting to train another dragon as a healer, before her time officially runs out. "Dragons die. Some die old. Some die young...some live just long enough to say goodbye." ~ Deer's Uncle Personality Deer is a strong, independent dragoness, as most dragons would easily describe her as. For the most part, they aren’t wrong. The hybrid is kind and resilient, and often quite persistent. When she’s not personally visiting the houses of the dragons who need her, Deer can be found at her cottage doing the exact same thing. Most are impressed on how much she can do all by herself, and she worries about everyone else so much, barely anyone thinks to worry about her. She doesn’t stop until she’s completely done, and isn’t easily persuaded to do other things that aren’t on her list of goals. She’s careful and can be a bit brutally honest, a few more traits that make her good at what she does. Deer has her own way of organization, which normally confuses everyone else she knows. It’s kind of like her way of making sure no one gets into things they aren’t supposed to, as nothing is put in an area anyone would think it would be in. One negative thing about Deer is that she always has her mind on something else. Trying to start a conversation with the dragoness would normally lead to “uh-huh”-s and other signs showing that she isn’t really quite listening to what you’re telling her. Often times it’s whoever she’s helping at the moment. And if it’s a rare occasion where she’s not helping someone else, she’s lost in thought thinking about her own problems. Just a simple word could trigger her to think about something else, like saying “coconut” will often turn her attention to a villager named Coconut. Saying the name of a disease will make the hybrid carefully check everyone she knew for symptoms in her mind— mentions of her own would send her through a spiraling recollection of the past. She’s a helper, and loves helping those around her. Deer is willing to do whatever she can to help others, and rarely thinks about herself for many reasons. She barely even gives herself time to think about herself, which often emits the sense of selflessness, when reality it’s just a way to keep her in the present. "No one can do what you've done, Deer. And everyone knows what that is." ~ Fern Relations Parents Deer is very close to her parents. She always understands that everything they do for her is for the best, and after she found out that she was going to die of in illness, she finally understood why they seemed to want to spend as much time with her as possible— because eventually, they won’t have that time anymore. She loves them, and hopes she can make them proud in any way she can. Youngest Uncle Deer is on good terms with her mentor in the ways of healing. She enjoys talking to him about different herbs and what they can do, along with just a general chat. He’s the closest uncle she has, only really interacting with the others when she was younger. Uncles and Aunts Deer was closer to these dragons before she turned seven, as then she played with them more and bounced around them and annoy them. Now, she barely talks to them, and has realized how little she knows about any of them. The Villagers Deer considers herself friends with everyone there, and knows almost everyone by name. Although, that isn’t a very hard act given the small size of the village. She’s told every day by at least one person that she’s an inspiration for all those who need to fight, whether in a figurative sense or actually fighting. "Don't ask me how I'm still alive. I don't even know, but I know that--somehow--I've shown dragons there's hope to continue fighting." ~ Deer Other * a deer is a mammal * she was going to be named Fern * Deer’s favorite color is blueish purple, like her scales * she also doesn’t like meat very much * Deer was visiting her uncle when she first appeared in Dream Saver * she has her own short story here titled "Living Miracle" Gallery All of Deer’s art! Feel free to contribute! 6D96F62B-778D-434D-9183-1DC0916F7497.png|Headshot Ref of Deer, by me 14D7D8A2-829F-4BDD-AC80-82C2070731F0.jpeg|Original FR Design, all credits go to Flight Rising Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Hybrids Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)